Emotionally Compromised
by Sapherindrial
Summary: "I AM EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISED SASUKE, AND YOU THREW A KUNAI AT ME. WHY ARE YOU SO INSENSITIVE?"  Seriously, if Sakura was like that when she had her period, what would she be like when she was pregnant? Oneshot. Rated T for unnecessary cursing :P


**Little story i** **wrote cuz i got bored...plus, i realize i havent been updating my pirate story so i might as well give you somethinggg. :D**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.<p>

Sakura had _known_ that taking the route closest to sound had been a bad idea. Sure, it was the fastest way to get back from her client's estate—considering the old bastard lived about forty miles from Oto—but the longer Sakura remained in her current predicament, the more she wished she had taken a more roundabout path.

There, a mere a hundred feet away, was a certain spiky haired Uchiha who she was _so _not in the mood to deal with because her entire day had royally sucked due to the fact that she was pmsing. Mood swings galore.

Her mood worsened when he threw a kunai at her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, for his part, was merely surprised, though he did not show any evidence upon his perfect features. It had been quite some time since he had seen Sakura, and she had definitely grown up—the most evidence of such being in her viridian eyes. No childish longing remained, no hopeful dreams, merely a flat stare greeted him—although he was slightly amused to note how her left eye kept twitching in what he presumed to be annoyance—probably due to the kunai embedded in her arm, courtesy of him.<p>

"YOU STUPID UCHIHA. WHAT THE HELL." With the ease of an accustomed medic, Sakura yanked out the offending projectile from her arm and healed it without a second glance, choosing instead to bore into Sasuke's soul with her _eyes_—clearly Inner Sakura was in control.

Perhaps he was wrong about her having grown up, Sasuke mused, and simply raised an eyebrow as she continued her tirade.

"I HAVE HAD LIKE THE WORST DAY _EVER_, AND THEN OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE YOU RANDOMLY APPEAR AND THROW A KUNAI AT ME." She waved said kunai in the air for emphasis. "THAT IS _NO WAY_ TO TREAT A LADY. DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU BETTER? OH WAIT. SHE'S _DEAD_." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but she scarcely noticed, "YEAH UCHIHA, I SAID IT. D-E-A-D. AND YOU KNOW WHO ELSE IS GOING TO BE DEAD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SUCK UP TO ME IN TWO SECONDS? YOU!"

At this, Sasuke hn-ed—clearly implying something along the lines of:

_Yeah, like a weakling like you can beat me. Sure. _

Sakura punched the ground, simultaneously yelling, "I. AM. NOT. WEAK. I'M JUST"—Meanwhile, Sasuke avoided the shattering earth and leapt into a tree—"NORMAL. YEAH. I DON'T HAVE A STUPID KEKKAI GENKAI OR A CURSE SEAL. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S CALLED SASUKE? _CHEATING!_ C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G." She spat out each letter, each with greater fervor than the last.

Sasuke leveled her with his infamous death glare—which she ignored—and suddenly appeared in a tree behind her, hanging down from a branch so that his face was about a foot from the back of her head. "You're annoying."

Swiftly, he made to knock her out—deigning that she wasn't even worth fighting—and was surprised when she whirled in a split second and punched him. Hard.

As he was airborne, he dimly noted that Sakura was almost on the verge of tears.

"I'M ANNOYING AM I? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE? I'VE HAD A ROUGH DAY. A VERY, VERY—"her voice faltered—"rough day…" Landing roughly against a tree, Sasuke was bewildered when she began all out bawling. "I-I'm stressed out because of hospital work, and my mom is sick," she sniffled, "a-and I-I got my," she paused, before _wailing _(in a matter very similar to a banshee), "PERIOD." Abruptly, Sasuke blanched. Uncaring of his discomfort, Sakura stalked over to him, and roughly poked him in the chest. "I AM EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISED. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, SASUKE?" Her eyes were still glassy with tears although it was evident some of her ferocity was retuning. "I GET CRAMPS. ALL. DAY. AND IT REALLY, REALLY, HURTS." She paused, before glaring at him icily, "AND YOU THREW A FUCKING KUNAI AT ME. YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD. WHY WOULD YOU BE SO—" she promptly dissolved into tears, "—m-mean?"

Aaand now she was sobbing.

And suddenly, Sasuke realized there was only one way to defeat this very, er, "_emotionally compromised_" Sakura.

A moment later, Sakura became acutely aware that something was running up and down her back. Widening her eyes, she glanced at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her. He had his face pressed into his hand (to hide the blush he felt coming on—not that he would ever admit it), while his other hand slowly rubbed her back.

She blinked.

Silence ensued, until Sasuke at last monotonously mumbled, "You okay?"

Shocked out of her mind, Sakura could only nod slightly, before her lips trembled—the movement snagging Sasuke's attention as he noticed how round and full they were. "That was so sweet Sasuke-kun!" A single tear escaped her eyes, and he realized how much clearer they were when she cried. "I-I'm sorry!" She sniffled.

Shutting his eyes in exasperation at stupid female hormones, Sasuke continued patting her back awkwardly. "Hn."

Catching him off guard, Sakura dove on him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek in one fluid motion. "I love you Sasuke-kun! I love you so so so much and I'm sorry I called you a bastard!"

Resigned, Sasuke allowed her to hug him for a moment before detangling himself from her grasp, muttering, "Tch. Annoying woman."

Her expression fell slightly. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, really I am. Today just hasn't been very good for me and I've been in pain because of my per—"

He cut her off with his lips.

Kissing Sakura had been a logical decision, really. Sasuke Uchiha had simply had enough of hearing about a female's…_limitations_ for the day. That was it. In no way was it related to any (obviously nonexistent) affection he had for the insane kunoichi. Nope.

(He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said he could've simply shut her up by covering her mouth with his hand.)

If rubbing her back had shocked her, kissing Sakura had stunned her into a state of wide eyed silence in which she barely registered anything.

"Sakura." He put his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the way her lips almost pleaded with him to take them again.

"..Uh…huh?" Her voice was dazed, almost sounding intoxicated (not that Sasuke could blame her, him feeling similarly).

Well, at least she responded.

"Go home."

She nodded dimly. "O-okay."

Simultaneously, they stood up, the atmosphere somewhat awkward.

Finally having managed to get a hold of herself again, Sakura turned to him and smiled, albeit a bit unsurely. "Ah, see you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He watched as she turned to leave. She had not taken but one step when he grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sasuke mused over the encounter, deciding it had been rather humorous.<p>

Seriously, if Sakura was like that when she was on her period, what would she be like when she was _pregnant_?

He smirked.

Guess he'd find out later.

Tch. Annoying woman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Konoha:<p>

Sakura slapped herself in the forehead. "Dammit! I forgot to tell Sasuke to come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>The. End. xD <strong>

**Note: i'm open to oneshot requests & ideas for my pirate story. **

**That said, review or i will get pmsing Sakura on your ass. Oh yeah. i mean it. mwahahaa...**


End file.
